The Camps
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: Nosedive and Wildwing are slaves on Puckworld. After a cruel separation the two brothers now must survive without the other's support, and hope to survive this nightmare.
1. Seperation

**Author's Note:**** Hello it's me again. I'm sorry but this isn't my next offical story, this is just an idea I wanted to do first. This story is shorter then my previous ones but I say it's worth it. Just to let you know this story has a connection to my one-shot "Brotherly Talk". Read it if you like. But now I have no idea what went on in Puckworld so I'm just making things up and I hope you all like it. Enjoy. **

Chapter 1: Separation

A loud siren sounded throughout the area, as Wildwing's eyes slowly started to open. The world around him all blurry at first, but slowly started to clear up. It was then a yawn escaped his beak, fatigue presenting itself. Both eyes looked around, seeing other ducks like himself all struggling to wake up. All of them were tired; they weren't given the gracefulness of a full night's sleep. The most anyone here got were at least four hours of rest; the unlucky ones got nearly two.

The white mallard sighed; this was life as a slave on Puckworld, him and his little brother were condemned to this life. Speaking of brother Wildwing looked down and saw at his baby brother, still asleep while using his leg as a pillow. Ever since coming to this…camp, or whatever it's called, the two brothers never spent a second away from each other. They rested together, ate together and worked together, not even a foot apart.

It has been two months since their home got invaded, two months since their regular lives turned into hell, two months since…they both became slaves. With their freedom stripped they and all other ducks that have been caught have been forced to work, help increase the numbers of their invaders. Many didn't want to do it and refused, they were the lucky ones. They were all killed for their refusal, free from this nightmare.

Wildwing was knocked from his thoughts as his baby brother started to stir, thanks to the siren. "Ugh…bro…what's going on?" He asked, groggy.

The elder brother sighed, wishing Nosedive could have gotten so more sleep. The teen really needed it. "It's…time for work again."

"Already?" the kid whined. "But it felt like we just lay down!"

"I know Dive…I know." Wildwing then had to force himself up to his feet, despite the fact that his whole body was screaming at him to rest more. "Come on Dive, if we're not there then you know what means."

Nosedive shuddered at that, whoever was late for the work they were doing, no matter for what reason, got beaten bad. Some were lucky and got only bruises, but some weren't lucky as they got it to the point where they were bloody. A slight number don't survive them, the ones that do live are scared with the knowledge of what disobedience got them.

The teen shook his head and got up to his feet, walking behind his brother. As he moved the kid looked around the camp they were in. The place was large, with a huge energy fence enclosing them in. There were drones all around outside the fence making sure that none of them tried to escape. There were also a few huts inside so they can sleep; they weren't much improvement over the way everyone slept. All it did was just providing a roof over whoever slept in them; they still had to sleep on the ground like the rest. There weren't enough huts for them so most had to sleep outside, it was first come first serve.

Many other ducks started to wake and move as they also heard the siren. All of them ranged from pre-teens to middle aged mallards, all weren't looking as well as the two brothers were. Some were underweight while some were just bones. It wasn't like they weren't fed; they were just given very little, not enough to full their stomachs. They all were mattered with dirt, which accumulated from their time there.

The teen then took a look at Wildwing, he once had a pristine white color to him but now it all was tattered with dirt. The muscle he once had was slowly disappearing as his body tried to burn anything for energy. Nosedive could tell his brother was underweight because he'd witnessed his brother's stomach shrink every day.

Nosedive didn't know that Wildwing was looking at him as well. The eldest looked on, his brother once had a nice tan look, but it was caked over with mud and some traces of blood. Both hands were calloused, but showed its marks of work. He was underweight also but not as much, mainly because Wildwing usually gave his baby brother most of his food, wanting to make sure that Nosedive put on any kind of weight possible.

All of the ducks present all were gathered together near the entrance to the camp; nearly two dozen drones were gathered all armed to shoot anyone who tried anything suspicious. There were nearly forty ducks gathered together, only for them to be split into small groups of six. Luckily Nosedive and Wildwing managed to stay together as them and the other four they were grouped with were led out of the camp.

There were three jobs that the slaves were given, each one had its merit but yet had their downside. The first one would be working in the fields; all the ducks would be given tool to dig around, looking around for a spot to start mine. Apparently what some were gathering the Saurian's were gathering their resources. They were worked for many hours under the heat of the sun. None of them were allowed to slack off at all or else there would be consequences. They all would have died if it wasn't for the water they were provided. This job left them all tired and sore after the day was up, but unfortunately they might have to do it again tomorrow.

The second job involved a factory that was built near every camp. Its purpose was to assemble more drones, and the ducks that were chosen were forced to work there and create them. They had to use machinery that could cut them up, burn them and leave them bloody. Most were sweating as the heat that radiated from the machinery. All were exhausted even before their shift ended, all wanting more than to just keel over and rest.

The last job was by far the most dangerous of all: the mines. The mines were a death warrant made to happen. Most didn't know what gone on down there because most that went down there didn't come back alive. Those, who were very lucky, who got out alive were left bloody, bruised and unable to move without any flaring pain. This job was considered the ultimate punishment to any who'd get out of hand, and they had a right to fear it.

Luckily the two brothers got to work in the field, which was a small relief to them. They worked for hours non-stop, the lack of rest had already caught up to most of the workers. Nosedive stuck his shovel into the ground but fell to his knees, sweating and breathing profusely, barely able to hold himself up. Almost in an instant Wildwing was by his side, kneeling and rubbing his back, "Come on bro, not that much longer."

"Wing…I don't have anything left," The teen panted, and hands trembling.

"I know bro…just hold on for a while longer," The elder brother then held the younger one back to his feet. He then pulled out the small canteen they were given and gave the teen a huge gulp of the water inside. His was already empty.

Nosedive then wiped his beak dry, but then noticed that the canteen was low on water, "Wing…what about you?

"Don't worry about me, I can go longer without water then you can," He gave a reassuring look.

"But Wing, you can't-"

"You're important right now bro…I can't have you go dying on me." That's all was said, Nosedive didn't say anything else as the two brother returned back to work. It wasn't until half an hour later that the drone guards signaled that their shift was over, which was a huge relief to all of the ducks present. They all were told to drop their tools and move together with their hands up, so none of them could do anything. Once they were all herded together they were all marched back to the camp.

The sun had already started to set once they all got back to camp, but something was off. There were no others ducks here, usually there were at least some milling around after their work shift. All of the mallards were standing where they were told to stand, all of them confused at what was happening. "Wing…something's off," Nosedive spoke, starting to get worried.

"I know…don't let your guard down," Wildwing responded, looking around.

A couple of the Drones started to talk in their own language, so no one could tell what they were saying. It was then two transport vehicles appeared on either side of the small group. This struck some as odd, because they weren't sure what was going on. But then it became clear once the doors opened, reveling an empty space.

Before anyone could react the drones divided the large group and started to lead each to one of the vehicles. The teen saw as one of the drones positioned himself between him and his brother before pushing him back. "Wing!" Nosedive called out as one of the drones herded the young one away from his brother. He darted out but one of the drones caught and held him back. Many shouts of the other mallard could be heard.

"Dive, No!" the eldest brothers shouted out, being herded off away. He launched himself forward but two of the drones caught him and started to push him back. Both brothers could believe what was happening, they were being separated from each other. Both of them didn't care what would happen they tried to fight their way through. Both of their hearts were pounding as fear started to swell up in them, this couldn't happen, they couldn't let this happen!

"Wing, don't let them do this!" Nosedive then reached a hand out, in hopes his brother could grab it.

"Dive!" Wildwing called once again as he tried to move closer to his younger brother, slowly moving closer despite the drones holding him. His own hand was stretched out, trying to reach his brother's hand.

Both brothers used whatever strength they had left to reach each other, their hands were getting closer and closer till they were only inches apart. But then another Drone came up behind Wildwing and bashed him on the back of the skull, the older brother's hand suddenly went limp, as did his body. All Nosedive could do was watch in horror as his brother was carted off away from him.

"No, Wing help!" Then teen cried out as he was now being pushed further away from his brother. The teen then was forced off his feet and carried away, hand still stretched out. The last thing he saw was his brother's limp form being brought onboard the transport vehicle. "WING!" Nosedive shouted one last time before something hit him on the back of the skull, filling his world with darkness.

**_A/N: Hope you like, now like I said i'm making things up. This idea has been in my head for a while so I just did it. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thank you. _**


	2. Alone

**Author's Note: ****Ok this chapter may be rushed some, mainly because I had trouble with emotions and how being seperated would go. So I hope I did good, Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Alone

The world seemed to come back into perspective as Wildwing's eyes shot open and shot up. His breathing increased as he looked around at his surroundings, praying that it was a dream. Unfortunately fate wasn't on his side as his surroundings were completely different. There were completely new faces all around him, another thing was that no one was near him. The white mallard was by himself, in a completely different camp he had been in. "Dive…" He softly spoke; both eyes scanned his surroundings for his little brother. There were other ducks around, all not paying any mind to the newcomer. None of them even resembled his brother. "Dive!" Wildwing called out, hoping that by some miracle that his brother was in the same camp.

Getting to his feet he started to search around, heart pounding. Fear and dread started to fill as the seconds went by and no signs of Nosedive turned up. Nearly ten minutes later Wildwing searched the whole camp, he asked anyone if they've seen Nosedive but none did. It was then that the realization finally sunk in for the older brother, they were separated, each alone now without the other.

His breathing turned jagged as all the feeling in both legs left and he fell on both hands and knees. "No!" He punched the ground beneath. Pain radiated through his hand but it was ignored. "No!" once again he shouted, he didn't care if anyone was watching, Nosedive was by himself now, and he couldn't help. The older mallard then did something he hadn't done since they were caught, he cried. Tears started to pour out, "Nosedive…" he chanted his little brother's name over and over again.

A groan came out of Nosedive's beak as he slowly started coming to, eyes opening to a blurry sky. "Wing…what time is it?" The teen called out for his brother, but then froze as he didn't hear a response. Just then he felt his head resting on the hard ground, instead of Wildwing's leg. He then sat up and looked around; hoping to see his older brother nearby, sadly no one was there. "Wi-Wing?" frantically the teen looked around as he stood up, breathing increasing. The camp he was in was a lot different than the one he was in. there were new faces, and less huts then there was.

It was then the memory of what happened came back to the kid, freezing him in place. "No..." His head turned in different directions, hoping it wasn't true. "No…it can't be!" He ran around the whole camp, hoping to find his older brother somewhere, but alas he was nowhere to be seen. Nosedive's heart sank at the realization; Wildwing was no longer with him, no longer by his side. "Wing…no," Tears started to swell up. The pillar that basically held the kid up was no longer there, no one left to help him, no one to offer comfort hum, no one to protect him. Nosedive was no alone, all by himself in a place he couldn't survive on him own.

**The Next Day**

Things weren't so good for Wildwing, he spent the whole day crying over the loss of his brother. He never moved from the spot he found himself from, drowning in his sorrows. Sleep soon came, but that didn't prove an escape from the new nightmare he was facing. His dreams now were filled with his brother's face, how he longer to have Nosedive with him now.

Waking up was different, coming to without his brother lying on his leg brought only more sadness. He didn't even want to do work today, like he even wanted to do it in the first place, not having his brother drained most of the life out of him. But that fateful siren blared though out the camp, tell everyone what time it was. One of the other ducks in the camp came by and looked at him, "Hey, come on you don't want to be late."

"Leave me alone…I don't care what happens to me," Wildwing spoke in a low voice while looking at the ground.

The other duck kneeled by him, "Come on, don't give up, that's what they want you to do."

Wildwing still didn't care, "Just leave me alone."

The mallard sighed as he went over to the brooding duck and started helping him to his feet, "Come on." Wildwing wasn't sure why but he let the stranger pick him up, he didn't feel like putting up a struggle. It looks like he was working today…but this time alone.

Nosedive was brought out of his sleep when something grabbed his shirt collar and jerked him up. All senses returned as he realized a drone was holding him, "Get to work," Was all it said as it threw the teen a few feet. Nosedive hit the ground hard and skidded a few inches. A groan escaped his beak as he tried to recover his senses, "Now!" the same drone then kicked his side, causing a cry of pain.

Nosedive started to breathe fast as he tried to get up to his feet, every second counting against him. Right as he got on both feet someone roughly shoved him from behind, causing the teen to stumble but managing not to fall again. "Watch it!" the teen responded. Big mistake, just then the drone smacked him hard, causing the young one to fall again.

"Now, or it's mines for you." The drone threatens from behind.

Nosedive's heart skipped a beat, panic started to course through him. As fast as he could the kid got to his feet and moved away to where the other ducks gathered, he couldn't go to the mines, he wouldn't survive down there. The teen knew he shouldn't be giving satisfaction of any kind to the guards but a threat of the mines was too much.

Before he knew it he was with the rest of the gathered ducks, mainly because he ran into one of the other slaves. "Careful!" One of them said.

"Sorry," Nosedive responded softly. It was then him and the others were separated into groups and lead out of the camp. He was scared, just like when he woke up, but now things were different. Whenever it was time for work it was Wildwing who kept him going, when the he wanted to give up it was always his brother that helped him. But now with the pillar gone the teen didn't know how he would fair now.

Wildwing panted as he shoved the shovel into the ground, wiping the sweat from his brow. He got to work in the fields again, thankfully. He didn't know why he started working again, but did it anyway. Things just didn't feel the same anymore, every now and then Wildwing would look around him, knowing that his baby brother would always be next to him, but isn't anymore.

A tear then slid down, the thought of Nosedive out there working brought more fear. Wildwing wasn't sure how his baby brother could hold out without his support. Nosedive was always dependent on him to get through the work, but now…the older brother didn't even want to think about it.

Wildwing then took his canteen out, but froze when he felt the weight of it. The whole container was still three-fourths of the way filled. The memories of Nosedive being very thirst began to play in his mind, whenever they started working together and how Wildwing would always give his younger brother most of his…not caring out his own wellbeing. A few more tears slipped as Wildwing took a sip, _"Please Dive…please be safe…"_

Nosedive fell to the ground with his back against the wall, panting heavily. The teen had the unfortunate luck to be working in the factory today, say the least he was tired, and hot. He didn't care if he was caught right now he needed a break! He couldn't go on, he had no more energy right now. He continued to pant and control his breath as both eyes took in his surroundings as a heat haze filled his vision. The factory was large, being able to have at least thirty ducks working at a time, all the machinery running on all cylinders.

There were many carts holding metal being wheeled in from who knows where. Many conveyer belts transferring said metals, they were being transformed into recognizable figures, more drones. There were many ducks on the line, helping assemble the dreadful robots, all of them tired as well and in a way angry. _"In a way it's kind of ironic right now," _Nosedive thought to himself. _"We're building the very things that's keeping up prisoners."_

Another bead of sweat fell down his cheek, reaching up to wide it away the teen hissed. Teeth gritted as he looked down at both hands, they were cut on the palms and a few fingers. Small sips of blood started to fall from the open wounds, making it hard to work. This was from luging all of the metal from the carts, onto the conveyer belts. He had no gloves or tools to help him with this, none of the drones trusted anyone with them. And they had the right to be distrustful; anyone of the mallards here would jump at a chance to exact revenge of any kind.

More sweat started to pour down but this time Nosedive used the back of his hand to wipe it away. That was another thing bad about this place, not only was it noisy with all of the machinery but real hot as well. The machines that produced some of it, but it was the forge that produced most of it, baking all who were inside. Working in the fields would be a warm relief compared to this place. This would be his third time working here…and say the least none of the times were pleasant. Right now he felt more alone right now, there was no one here to talk to him. Tears slid down as this feeling sunk in further, he wanted Wildwing right now. _"Keep going," _a memory of Wildwing said to him. _"Just hold out for a while longer," _Again his brother's voice rang in his head.

He didn't want to move at all, his body was screaming to just keel over right now, but Wildwing's voice kept playing in his mind. This just brought more pain, since he wanted to hear his older brother's voice in person. Sadly that wish would never come true. Still even though he was tired he shakily tried to get back to his feet, and grabbed another piece of metal. A cry of pain shot out as he let go, and started cradling both of his hands, eyes squeezed shut and breathing increased. All the cuts on his hands were starting to take its toll, "Just endure it, just endure it…" He said to himself over and over again. Grabbing the metal again, he winced but held onto and moved the metal. One down and many more to go.

Many hours later Nosedive slowly walked back into the camp, tired, sore and hurting. All he wanted to do right now was just keel over, but not yet sadly. He walked around, seeing other ducks milling around after their work, talking with others, and some resting. All of the huts were claimed so Nosedive was sleeping outside again. This was fine with him since he'd been doing it for a couple of months anyway. Both eyes scanned around for a place to lay down, ignoring the rest of the ducks that passed him.

Both of his eyes widen as someone from behind pushed him, causing the young one to stumble and fall to the ground, a small cloud of dust appearing. Nosedive was about to get up but something pressed against his back, keeping him pinned down. "You almost got us in trouble today, you know that?" A cold voice spoke. It wasn't a drone's voice, Nosedive knew that for sure, it had to be one of the other mallards here.

"What are-Ah!" the teen managed to say but then pressure was applied to his back, causing small pain. Nosedive wiggled around fast and managed to get free, spinning around, while still on the ground, he saw three of the ducks, all of them glaring at him. "What are you doing?" He glared back, a little fear building up.

"We don't know which camp you're from, and don't care, but things are run differently here," The middle duck spoke. A grayish male mallard, who seemed to be in his late twenties spoke.

The second one spoke, a brown male duck, which was in his early twenties, "If anyone is late for their shifts, and I do mean anyone, everyone present gets punished." The second one started to crack his knuckles.

The third one, a black mallard, also in his early twenties, finished for them. "We saw when you arrived, and we saw you not moving when the siren rang. We all almost had to get punished, and now to make sure you remember the rule, we're going to punish you."

Nosedive didn't need to hear more to know what was going to happen, the fear from earlier increasing as his body started to shake, "S-Stay away from me!" the teen shouted as he groveled away, only for the three to move closer. There was no way he could take them all on, he was alone and no one could help. Silently he cried out for the one person who wasn't there "Wing…please help me."

_**A/N: I hope you like, I tried with this chapter and to me it seemed rushed. Now things should go smooth in the next chapter. I'll try not to take long with it. Thank you.**_


	3. Some Help

**Author's Note:**** Ok here's the next chapter. Now I thought I'd let you all know that from this point on I'm going to be focusing on Nosedive, I might add Wildwing a few times but I want this to be about Nosedive. Hope I did good with this one, Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Some Help

Nosedive backed up as fast he could, his breathing increased as the three ducks in front closed in faster. "P-Please…don't do this," The kid begged as his back hit one of the huts, preventing him from backing up more.

It was a losing effort trying to convince them but he had to try. Unknowing to them another duck walked fast over to them, just as the duck in the middle walked right near the teen. "I hope this teaches you not to do it again," His fist pulled back as Nosedive closed both eyes and waited for the blow.

Just then a cry of pain rang through the teen's ears, confused he opened only for his beak to drop. Another mallard, a grayish one with short hair, had the other duck on his knees. Apparently the newcomer's hand was squeezing a spot on the neck, a pressure point maybe, and the grey duck was frozen in pain.

"We are in a situation where we need to stick together, not turn on one another," The teen's savior spoke in a scolding voice, both eyes glaring

The other two ducks were shocked at what happened and didn't move to help at all, they would have but the newcomer gave a chilling glare. "L-L-Let go…it hurts!" The grey duck cried out.

"Leave this kid alone then…or I'll deal with you personally," With a rough shove he let go and watched as the assailant back up near his friends. And just like that the three left, leaving the two alone, and others who seemed to see this all pretended they didn't see anything.

Nosedive was shocked at this, but also relieved at the same time. He just looked up at his savior, who just turned around and looked at him. The teen started to worry as he kept the same glare on his face, but then relaxed some as the expression softened. "Are you ok?" He then asked.

Nosedive was caught off guard at this, he wasn't sure what the guy's angle was but still he played along. "Yeah, thanks," The teen then stood back up. An uneasy feeling still lingered in the teen but something told him that he could trust the stranger.

"It was nothing, I just don't know what got into these ducks…they're basically ready to turn on one another."

"Why did you help me?" Nosedive suddenly found himself asking, not sure why he'd say it. But it was already said and couldn't take it back now.

The stranger didn't look at the teen once the question was asked. A sigh was heard before he spoke, "I can't stand to see the rest of us turning against one another…especially since it's one younger than themselves."

Nosedive raised an eye at that, "How did you know-"

"I can see your age kid, despite your appearance I can still see that you're a kid," he turned and looked at the young one. "I haven't seen you before…are you new?"

"Uh…yes…I just got here…I don't know how long again, I was out cold when they took me," Nosedive responded, not sure where this was going.

"They're shuffling us around again…but judging that they brought you here then it's not going to happen for a while longer, so you should be good here."

"I wish that would make me feel better…but it doesn't."

The stranger raised an eye and turned back to the teen, "What do you mean; I thought you would be glad not to be moving around again."

"I rather be moved again!" The teen started to get angry. "At least I'll have a chance to end up where my brother is."

That comment caused the stranger to turn and look at the kid, shocked at the new piece of info, "You…were separated from someone?"

"Yeah, are you deaf or something?" Nosedive responded, a little ticked.

He then raised his hands up, "I didn't mean any offence, just…surprised."

"Why is that?"

"Most I meet…never had family still alive," Those words left a chill going down the younger ducks back. This only made him worry about Wildwing more, not sure what's going on where he is.

"Look that's not making me feel better, uh…"

"Jace…my name's Jace," The older duck responded.

"Nosedive…" The teen pointed to himself.

"Look, I know you may be worried about your brother but here's a tip," Jace moved closer to the teen, locking eyes. "Don't."

That surprised Nosedive some, he was basically being told not to think about his brother. "But-"

"You're by yourself now, so it's important that you worry about yourself now. Survival is the only important thing right now and if your mind is concerned with someone else, you'll only make it harder to survive."

"But how can I when the only family I have-"

"Either do it or you're good as dead," Jace sternly responded as he turned and started to walk away, leaving a stunned Nosedive behind.

The teen couldn't believe how cold the guy was being, there was no way her couldn't stop thinking about his brother. Wildwing was the only thing that kept his going, and taking that away would only cause him to crumble.

Just then Nosedive thought of something and called back, "Wait, what if those guys come back?"

"They won't!" Jace spoke over his shoulder.

"But-"

"They won't!" He called one final time before disappearing from sight.

The teen was left alone again, just like when he woke up, no scratch that like he always been today. He was just another face in this camp, like the others here. He wasn't sure what to do right now, sleep was an option but he wasn't sure when the guards would give out food and he didn't want to miss that. If anyone missed that then they went on for the night without food, and he didn't want that to happen.

The guards purposely hold off on giving them food for hours, so that way they wouldn't get that much sleep. Some would just sleep and hope to wake up, but some would oversleep and miss out. There were always some who would take sleep over food and vice versa the other way. Either way everyone would lose something. Nosedive decided to rather lose sleep then go with an empty stomach, well less of an empty stomach.

A few hours later the guards signaled that it was time for dinner, all the ducks who heard gathered to where the food was being handed out. The teen waited his turn until he was roughly handed a bowl with a light brown liquid inside. The food here wasn't that much of an improvement of the overall things here. The liquid in the bowl looked like soup or stew; the kid hoped it was, with a few chunks inside. Nosedive didn't even want to know what it was; not knowing would at least make eating it a little bearable. Moving to a spot where he would be alone the teen sat down and leaned against one of the huts, gulping before taking a sip of the food. Both eyes squeezed shut as a bitter taste filled his mouth, it was tough to drink but what choice did he have this was the only food that was given.

Stopping for a sec the teen started to cough some, the taste finally overwhelming him, he started to breathe hard to calm a bit. Once settled he downed the food again, till it was all gone, with a grunt the bowl was tossed a couple of feet glad to be done with it. But also he kind of wish there was more, just so he could quench the growls in his stomach, which would turn into aches later.

It took a bit but the food settled a few minutes later, just as Nosedive started to look around the camp. Other ducks were either, eating, talking or sleeping right now, most had to sleep outside while the lucky ones, if you call it that, slept in the huts. The night sky lighting up most of the camp, but the sun would end up rising again soon, too soon.

The teen couldn't tell time so he wasn't sure how much sleep would be offered but any kind, even if it was half an hour would be most desired. Deciding now would be a good time the teen shifted and laid himself down on the hard, cold ground. Folding his right arm the kid rested his head on it, using it as a pillow as both eyes closed for some sleep.

But just before he could drift off the crunch of dirt could be heard coming towards him, meaning that someone was coming towards him. A small pang of fear swelled up in the teen, _"Oh no, they're back!" _The teen thought to himself, thinking that the three ducks from earlier were back to finish their work. The steps got louder till they stopped, right in front of the teen. Nosedive began to mentally sweat, staying completely still in hopes they would think he was asleep and go away.

A sigh was head before the duck in front shifted; a small clank sound was made before the footsteps began to move away from the kid. Nosedive wasn't sure what their game was, was it a scare tactic? Were they trying to see If he was really asleep? He wasn't going to take any chances and just stayed still for a minute, making sure nothing fishy was being played. Nothing happened at all so the kid decided to risk it and opened both eyes.

To his surprise no one was near him, shifting up to sitting position the teen looked around, still not seeing anyone near. Just then his hand brushed against something, looking down he was surprised to see a bowl, filled with the same stew. "Where…where did this come from?" the words left his beak as he picked the bowl up. Both eyes then looked around, trying to see if anyone was watching, or mainly looking for a their food. A minute passed and Nosedive concluded that someone left it for him.

"_Why would someone do that? Better yet who would do that?" _he thought again, looking at the contents of the bowl. "It may taste bad, but it's better than nothing," bringing the bowl up to his beak Nosedive began to drink the food down.

A few yards away Jace leaned against one of the huts, watching Nosedive finish the bowl of food, his bowl of food. The older mallard didn't know why but the thought of giving the teen his own food just came to him. He wasn't sure why he did it but it just happened; besides he would be fine, food deprivation came to him a lot so it was nothing the mallard couldn't handle. Jace knew the kid wasn't asleep so he just left the food near, it was easier that way. Didn't want the kid to know he did that.

"Hope you enjoy that kid…even though I don't know why I did it," Jace spoke softly before turning and walking away.

Nosedive finished the bowl and tossed it to the side, glad to be done with it. A sigh left his beak, glad that his stomach was fill somewhat more. "Whoever did that…thanks," the words left his beak softly as both eyes scanned for whoever did it. Still after not seeing who it could be Nosedive decided just to go to sleep right now, laying down the way he was just a minute ago. Head resting on his folded arm the teen got comfortable and shut his eyes, at least tonight there would be no aches at all. Sleep soon came, a temporary escape from the nightmare he was present in.

_**A/N: Hope you like, Like I said i'm focusing on Nosedive from this point on. I had to change things up a little but nothing big. I'll try not to take long on the next one. **_


	4. Sick Day

**Author's Note:**** Sorry for the wait, I couldn't decide how to end the chapter. Enjoy**

Chapter 4: Sick Day

Time seemed to fly by as the blare of the siren sounded through the camp. Nosedive jerked his head up, mind covered in drowsiness from the lack of sleep he had. Eyes were still blurry as they tried to adjust to the morning sun, but the only light made his eyes squint to avoid the brightness. _"Man…it felt like I just laid down," _The teen had no idea how much sleep he got, but he could feel the exhaustion.

Pushing himself up Nosedive sat down, trying to take a minute to clear his head, before moving. So that way he wouldn't trip or something. A haze filled his head as he tried to moved and tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't go away. It was then the kid found out his breathing was a bit shallow and he felt a little hot. A hint of nausea then hit the teen, It made him realize something bad, "No…can't be sick…not now…"

Before he could think some more as someone grabbed the back of his shirt, "Come on get up," A familiar voice spoke.

"Jace?" The kid asked as he was helped to his feet.

"If you're late again there are going to be some angry ducks looking for you, and believe me I don't want to stick up for you twice," The older mallard kept his hold on Nosedive as he walked the teen over to where the others were gathering.

"Jace…please I need to rest…I…I'm S-"

He didn't get a chance to say anymore, "Either we all show up or we all get punished." Nosedive decided to just give up on telling him, either way he's going to lose.

Hours later Nosedive was out working in the fields, under the hot sun. It was way better than working in the factories since it was a little cool out today. The teen's body was all sluggish as he hammered the pick into the ground, his whole body covered in sweat. His whole body was radiating heat as the haze from earlier only worsens. Fatigue already started to claim his body as all of his limbs started to shake, causing his work to lessen.

He swung the pick onto the ground and stopped for a minute, his breathing heavy. The teen was dead tired, he wanted nothing but to lay down and sleep away the day. It was nice to want something but sadly that wish wouldn't come, he still has some more work to do and didn't know how much longer the day was. "Come on Nosedive…hold it together…"

A shaky hand reached down for his canteen, popping the top the teen poured some of the cool liquid on his head. This brought a bit of relief but not enough, as his head still radiated some heat. He then brought the canteen up to his mouth and started to drink some, only for one drop to hit his tongue. "No…" a groan came from his beak. _"I'm out…I'm done for."_

A few yards away Jace planted his shovel into the dirt and wiped the seat from his forehead, taking a sec to get a breather. Both eyes then looked around as he saw more ducks doing the same thing like always. "Another day in hell," He spoke out softly. Just then both eyes came upon the teen he met the other day. The kid was on his knees, the pick the only thing holding him up. It was then the older mallard saw the teen toss his canteen to the side, seeing as nothing came out was an indication that it was empty. Jace then found his hand picking up his canteen, which was still plenty full.

Seeing the teen on his knees, panting heavily make him feel sorry for the kid. _"Don't go there, he's just another stranger here. Just don't look." _Jace took his eyes off and resumed working, but in no time his eyes wandered back to Nosedive, his condition no better. This continued for a few minutes till frustration overcame the gray duck, "Why me." Picking up the shovel Jace then started to move closer to the teen.

Nosedive's vision was all blurred as his breathing turned ragged, nauseous and tired. The only thing keeping him up was the pick, if it wasn't for the tool he would have been on the ground already. His head was spinning as he tried his best to remain awake, but then something clamped a hand on his shoulder. Nosedive shut his eyes, thinking that he was caught. All those thoughts left as a voice spoke, "Here, take it."

The teen opened both eyes; a canteen was now in his vision, turning he saw who held it, "Jace?"

"Just drink some before I change my mind," The older duck responded, standing up and resumed working.

"But…You…"

"Just do it."

Nosedive didn't say anything else as he looked back at the canteen and uncapped it. Moving it up to his beak he took a large gulp of the cool liquid. "Hey go easy on it," Jace warned, kneeling next to the teen.

Nosedive stopped drinking as he started to pant again, "Sorry…I'm hot…and…"  
"We're all hot, you just have to-"Jace then grabbed the teen's arm and froze some, he could feel Nosedive's arm shaking some, and the limb was hotter than normal. "Are you ok?" Just then irritation turned into a little concern.

"I…tried to tell you earlier…"

The older duck then placed his hand on the kid's face, feeling around. The surface felt hot, and he felt clammy, then it clicked into his mind. "You're sick, aren't you?" a nod was the only response.

Jace just sighed heavily, not really sure how to act right now. _"Why should I care if he's sick, he's nobody to me" _He thought, but then looked back at the teen. The sight of him almost keeling over started to get to him. "Sorry."

"What?" Jace responded, confused some.  
"I'm sorry…for taking your water," he gave the canteen back. "I'll stop bothering you."

"That's…not what I meant kid," a sigh came out. "It's just-"Just then the signal for the end of the work shift sounded. Much to the delight of Nosedive, who stood up on his shaky legs, the pick as support. Without saying another word the teen walked away from the older duck, leaving him shaking his head.

"_Just leave it be, he'll be fine," _He started to think as he dropped the tool and started walking. But eyes kept on wandering back to the teen, who had trouble trying to keep his balance. A feeling of concerned came as he kept looking at the teen. _"Don't go there, he doesn't need help…"_ he tried to look away but both eyes kept coming back to the kid. _"I'm so totally going to regret this."_

Nosedive's head was in a fog as he walked back to camp, he wasn't sure where he was going but didn't care. The only thoughts in mind were finding a nice place to keel over. He didn't care if he slept through dinner, sleep was the only thing he needed.

Multiple loud crunches of dirt could be heard as somebody neared, and just like that the teen felt someone grab his shirt collar, "Hey, what-"

"Come on," Jace spoke as he started to lead the teen somewhere.

"Let go, I'm tired," The kid tried to fight back but didn't have the energy for it.  
"I know, just come on," The older duck continued to lead the young one further into the camp. Nosedive didn't know why but he complied and moved with him. A minute later they came upon on of the huts, walking in Jace let go, "Lay down."

"What are you-"

"Just do it," His firm voice responded. Seeing as the order wasn't being followed the older one sighed before placing both hands on the kid's shoulder and pushing him down.

"What are you doing?" Nosedive asked as he was force down on his back.

"You're sick, and need rest."

"I know that, but why bring me-"

"Just don't ask, because I don't really know for sure," Jace sat down and tore off a long strip of cloth from his tattered jacket. "Just don't saying anything else and go to sleep."

Nosedive was silent as he watched as the cloth was folded up, and then Jace took his canteen and poured some of the water on it. "What's that for?"

"You're running a fever right now, your temperature needs to come down," Jace then placed the wet cloth on the teen's head, letting it rest for a bit.

Nosedive was confused at first, but as soon as the cloth hit his head, nothing else mattered. The coolness of the cloth felt very good. Some of the haze started to clear up some, but not all of it. "That…feels good."

"Just go to sleep."

"But what about-"

"I'll wake you if anything happens," Nosedive just looked at Jace, not sure to trust him. "Don't worry I will."

The teen didn't want to argue anymore, he was tired and just decided to trust his judgment and then shut his eyes. Meanwhile Jace just sat back against the hut, mind racing with all sorts of thoughts. _"Why Am I even doing this, I shouldn't even be caring for this kid," _He then took another look at the sleeping teen. It felt like now the kid's life was in his hands now, and he could do anything to him. But instinct told him to protect the young one, something he tried to avoid with others.

"What are you doing to me?" He shook his head with a sigh. "Why should I feel like protecting you?" The emptiness of the hut provided no response as Jace continued to watch Nosedive sleeping, letting some time fly.

Sometime later Nosedive was shaken awake, both eyes open to a blurry world as he tried to find who woken him. An unclear figure appeared, and soon it cleared up, "Jace?"

Said mallard was sitting down next to the teen, holding two bowls, "Good you're awake, I got you some dinner."

Nosedive didn't respond as he slowly picked himself up, sitting with his back against the wall, the cloth on his head falling off. "How long was I out?" He asked, being passed a bowl, which held the same stew from yesterday.

"A few hours, I think," Jace started to drink some of the liquid. "I think your temperature went down some."

The teen nodded as he looked down at the food for a sec, gulping before downing some. Both eyes squeezed shut as the bitter taste returned. After drinking a partial amount he took the bowl away from his beak, staying silent for a sec and looking at the floor. "Thank you."

"What?" Jace looked up from his food.

"Thank you…for the helping me."

"Don't mention it," He returned to his food.

"Really, I mean-"

"Seriously, don't mention it," the older mallard's firm voice spoke again.

That made the teen quiet some as he continued to eat his dinner; silence filled the hut around the two. It caused some tension between the two, even though there shouldn't be any. "Why are you doing this?" Nosedive finally spoke.

A loud sigh immediately after that question, Jace looked down at the ground, "I don't know…Just call it a voice," the tone that was used told the teen that he didn't want to talk about it further, but that wish wouldn't be heeded.

"Still you could have left me outside and been done with it."

"Please, I don't know…" Jace started to get a little agitated.

"You started to care for someone, aren't you?" Nosedive finally asked which made Jace all still.

"You did something to me…" He responded in a low voice. "I'm not sure what, but you did something, I've always looked out for myself but now…" his hands clenched into fist as they started to shake.

Nosedive saw this and couldn't help but be confused, "Look I didn't-"

"You did!" Jace stood up and threw the bowl out the opening of the hut, seething some. "I don't know how you did it, but…how can you claim not to?"

The silence that followed had a huge amount of tension in the air, which made the young one uncomfortable since he had to choose his next words carefully. "Because I don't know how I did it, if I even did something."

That one response was enough to calm the angered duck down, Jace saw truth in the words and wasn't sure how. The teen was having an unknown effect on him, and it was scaring him. His own moral codes were being thrown out as concern for the kid's safety came to mind.

Sitting back down the grey duck sighed, "Just please…let's forget this."

Nosedive gave a nod as he drank more of his food, still not liking the taste that accompanied it. A sigh left his beak as the bowl became empty; Nosedive then put the bowl aside and leaned back, both eyes closed. Just then he felt a hand rest upon his head, opening both eyes Nosedive could fee that it was Jace. "What are you-"

"You temperature went down some, but you might still have a fever," Jace felt around the teen's face more, feeling how warm it was before taking it off and moving back. "You should probably get some more rest."

"But I feel fine."

"You shouldn't take any risks; I don't have any meds or anything to help. Rest is the only things that'll help right now."

"But…how can I-"

"Trust me? Believe me you wouldn't have stepped on foot in here and slept if you didn't, So believe me, and sleep now."

Nosedive didn't know how to respond to that either, he believed the words and that made things easier. But for some reason he already trusted the older mallard. "Alright," he moved to get comfortable to lie down.

"Plus I suggest you skip your work shift tomorrow," Jace added in, which froze the teen as he started to lean back, a shocked look on his face.

"B-But how…no I mean I can't do that!" He spoke loud and fast.

"If you want to get better then you can't be working your body like that, if your temperature rises too much it'll fry your brain," He explained from his spot on the floor.

"But how…the guards aren't going to let me skip like that, plus everyone will get in trouble because of me," The teen sat back up.

"Don't worry I can take care of it."

"How?"

Jace sighed before resuming, "Let's just say…I can get things done."

"That doesn't answer my question," Nosedive was confused.

"Let's just keep it at that, now come on you need to sleep," Jace insisted as he moved and helped the teen lie back down. Once the teen got settled the older mallard took the discarded cloth and rewetted it before placing it back over the teen's forehead.

"I don't need that," Nosedive protested, but it went ignored.

"Doesn't matter, this'll help get your temperature down."

The teen sighed as he let this happened before slowly started to shut his eyes, "Really…thank you."

"Don't mention it," Jace leaned back once his task was done. "Don't worry…I'll look after you." With that Nosedive finally closed his eyes and slept, leaving the older duck alone in the hut. He still didn't know what had happened, but he decided to look after the teen for some reason. For some reason he was going to do this, and do it with everything he had.

_**A/N: Hope you like, now I'm not sure how to take the story from here, because I'm not sure how to do the next part. But don't worry I'll figure it out. I'll have the next chapter up soon.**_


	5. Time Flies

**Author's Note:**** I'm very sorry for the wait. It's just that my brother moved out and I'm very close to him. I Just haven't had it in me to write for a while but i'm slowly coming off of it. Once again I'm sorry for making you wait. **

Chapter 5: Time Flies

**3 Months Later**

It was very surprising to Nosedive how fast time has filed by, especially when time seemed to go on and on. The teen managed to stay strong, despite Wildwing not being there for him. Thankfully he gained a little more weight and some of his lost muscle returned, but not that much. He has been in a routine, just like in the old camp but things were different.

Jace, his only friend in the camp, took the teen under his wing, no pun intended. The older mallard didn't really know why but he had decided to take care of Nosedive, watch after him, and teach the kid things in order to survive around the camp. Nosedive was really understanding to this knowledge took it to heart.

A loud siren sounded throughout the field, telling many that their shift was over. The teen sighed in relief as he let his tool drop to the ground, wiping the sweat from his head. He unwrapped his jacket from his hands and put it back on. That was one of the tips Jace had given him, using his jacket as a padding so there wasn't a chance of getting splinters or cutting his hands. Just then a hand rested on his shoulder. "You good?" Jace asked from behind, earning a nod from the kid.

"Yeah, let's go." Both ducks followed the others as they headed back to camp. Soon they arrived and both mallards head for the hut.

Jace had opened up his hut to the teen, allowing him to sleep there when he wanted to. They both were now looking out for one another; they worked, eat, and talked together. Nosedive had really opened up to the older mallard after he got over his sickness; they ended up talking that night. That was a conversation that started this friendship.

**Flashback**

Nosedive's eyes had opened, his world in a blur as his vision tried to clear up. The dampness of the cloth could be felt on his head, reaching up he took it off and laid it to the side. Just then he noticed that the haze from before was gone, and he didn't fell nauseated. Sitting up he found that his whole head was clear and was feeling alright.

"Feeling better?" A voice spoke from the side; he turned to look but a hand rested onto his head.

"Yeah…I think so," the teen told Jace.

"That's good then, because you don't have a temperature anymore," Removing his hand the grey duck moved to the other side of the hut and sat down, back against the wall.

Nosedive rubbed his hand over his whole face, still getting over the grogginess, "Man…it feels like I've been in and out of it."

"You were," Jace responded, eyes on the teen. "Things got worse after the first day; you kept coming in and out of consciousness."

"How long?" the teen's started to wake up fully, looking at the mallard across from him. His started getting curious and worried at the response.

"Five days I would like to say, I can tell you that it was bad."

"How so?" he was afraid of hearing the answer.

"Just leave it at that," Jace sighed. "The important thing is that you're better now."

"Well…yeah I guess," Nosedive looked down. He was grateful for being looked after, but now it felt like he was wearing out his welcome. Standing up the teen dusted himself off. "Thank you…I'll just be going now…"

He walked off but then was jerked to a stop as Jace caught his arm. "Where are you going?"

Nosedive just look back confused, "Uh…I'm better now…so I should get out of your hair now."

"Sit down," Jace shook his head and sighed.

The teen was still confused at what was happening; still he did what the older duck asked. "What-"

"Apparently you were too out of it to understand what I said to you." Both eyes locked onto the teen as he continued. "Before you fell asleep the first time I said I would look out for you, and that's what I'm doing."

"What do you mean…I thought-"

"You did something to me, believe it or not," Jace interrupted, his voice calm. "I know this goes against things I told myself not to do, but I'm willing to watch your back."

Nosedive was surprised at what he was hearing; the duck that saved him and was being cold to him was now offering him protection. "But-"

"Don't ask me why, because I'm still not sure the reasons. Just call it a voice now."

"Ok then…but…how does this work then?" A lot of things were now racing around the teen's head, not sure how things were going to go from here, or what he could offer.

"I'll help you out when it comes to work, I'll also make sure no one gets on you. Just consider me a second pair of eyes. Plus I'll let you stay in the hut with me, so that way you won't have to sleep outside."

The offer continued to surprise the teen, he was being offered much more, and yet the teen was still a stranger to him. "Still…why do this, I mean you know nothing about me?"

"You did something…I'm not sure what but it's making me want to protect you…so just leave it at that."

Nosedive was silent after that, couldn't really believe someone would just do this for him. He wanted to say a lot but only one word came, "Thanks."

**End Flashback**

The teen came out of his day dream with a jerk as somebody shook him. "You ok?" Jace asked, in front of the entrance of the hut.

"Sorry, just lost in thought," Nosedive apologized.

"It's alright, just don't let it distract you," The older Mallard walked inside, leaving the teen outside. The young one didn't move from his spot, which caught his attention. "Something wrong?"

"Nah, just thought I'd stay out here…get some air."

"Alright, I'm going to get some rest, wake me if something happens," Jace then turned and lay down inside. Nosedive just started walking around the camp, trying to clear his head. He saw the other ducks in the camp, many weren't fairing as much. There were plenty who were dirty, underweight, and practically dying. Many other ducks were huddled together, trying to keep the others spirits up. This just brought back memories of what had happened over these last few months.

Jace had really opened up to the kid as they spent more time together. His protectiveness for the teen has grown overtime, and that hard core of his started to soften some. About a week or two after being taking under his wing the two started talking.

**Flashback **

Both mallards were sitting down outside of the hut; both of them had gotten their dinner and decided to eat outside. Just to change the scenery. Things have been going well for the teen for the good part. Jace shared some knowledge of how to survive during the work shifts, and helped out when anyone messed with the kid. Which happen more than once surprisingly. Usually when they got back to the hut they went their separate ways until they slept no other interaction than that, until now.

"So kid…you said you had family?" Jace suddenly said out of the blue, making the teen jump a bit.  
"What?" Nosedive responded.

"You said before you had family, who were they?"

That kind of angered the kid some; the older mallard thought his brother was dead. Yet the kid couldn't blame him for not knowing. "I do, but he's still alive."

"Please don't get your hopes up."

"Wildwing is strong, he's still alive," The teen started to get more irritated.

"Kid you don't know what I've seen since I've been here," Jace forgot his dinner and looked at the teen. "I've seen many ducks who said they have family that have been separated. In the end they always end up dead."

Nosedive started breathing a bit faster; not wanting to register what had been said. "No…I still don't believe it…my brother's still alive."

"All I'm saying is-"

"I know!" The teen's anger burst out. "He's has to be alive! Wildwing is all I have left in this world, if he's gone then…then…." The steam started to lessen from Nosedive as he venting everything out.

Jace saw this and wanted to let the kid be, but instinct took over for some reason. His body started moving without him knowing it as he stood and hugged the teen. It was too late before he knew what he had done. "Nosedive…look I say this because if he is alive then good. But if he's gone…then the pain you feel will only grow worse." Nosedive didn't say anything in response as he just hugged Jace back, some tears started falling.

"We were separated…and I didn't even get to say goodbye…" he choked out.

"We all never get to say that one thing…" Jace responded as he settled the both of them on the ground. The older mallard didn't know what he was doing, his body just moved and he couldn't stop it. He did and said things he wouldn't normally say; this was both bad and good at the same time. Bad because he was breaking more codes he had planned, and good because the kid was warming up to him more and that's what was important. _"What more can you do to me…" _He thought to himself as he held the teen some more.

**End Flashback**

That was the first time Nosedive saw all of Jace's barriers down, and saw the softer side of the mallard. That was probably the seed that manifest into what Jace was right now. The more caring side of the mallard. He moved those thoughts aside as thoughts of Wildwing came back to him. The conversation the two had replayed into his mind the more he thought about it. The very thought of his brother being dead brought sadness to him, but yet also…anger. Things were going fine until the guards separated them, taking each other way from the other. Bringing him the pain he felt now, and also bringing more anger.

He kicked some rocks around, the power of the kicks increasing. If only these…things didn't invade he would still have the life he had before this nightmare started. It was their fault! Their fault that he was a slave, and couldn't see his brother anymore. All the pain, suffering, tears everything was their fault! With a shout he kicked a big stone real hard, sailing it some yards away, it collided with something.

Nosedive paled at what just happened, the stone had struck one of the guards. The Drone then turned and looked for whoever had hit him. Frozen in place the cold optic eyes locked onto the teen, moving the distance between the two closed. The machine's claws grabbed Nosedive's shirt roughly, "It was you wasn't it," its cold computerized voice spoke.

"I-I-I…." The teen tried to say but the words were stuck in his throat.

"Answer me!" It shouted, the voice drawling in other ducks. All of them watched but yet didn't do anything. All of their eyes were locked onto the scene.

"_Someone do something," _Nosedive thought as no one still did anything. Just then he was lifted off the ground when he still didn't say anything.

"Refuse to speak," Even though they weren't real the mechanized eyes were cold and as evil then any regular person. The next thing that was said made everyone gasp, "It's the mines for you."

Dread filled the teen as he started to panic, _"No…no this can't be happening!" _he finally regain control of his body and tried to struggle, but the Drone was stronger. The bot started dragging the teen off, "Help!" Nosedive called out, yet no one still helped. They all continued to stare in horror at what was happening. Seeing that no one was doing anything the teen struggled more, but was still getting nowhere. "Please somebody help!"

It seemed hopeless and Nosedive realized that he was going to die, his life ending young. "Stop!" A voice called out, and just like that the Drone stopped and turned to the voice. There was no one to be seen at first, but then someone moved through the crowd. "Leave him alone," Jace appeared and walked closer.

The Drone growled and glared at the older mallard, "This has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does," Jace wore a brave look, showing no fear. "He didn't hit you, I did."

"Is that so?" A nod was the answer. And like that he threw Nosedive like a piece of meat and grabbed the other duck's shirt, "Then it's you going to the mines."

"Is that supposed to scare me," He rhetorically asked. "Because it doesn't."

"It will, believe that," And like that the Drone dragged its captive away. Nosedive regained his senses, what was he doing? His friend was practially taking the hit for him.

"Jace!" He shouted but the duck didn't even respond as he was led away. "Jace!" Nosedive called again, but yet he didn't pursue. He watched as his only friend was dragged away, possibly to his death and it was all his fault.

_**A/N: Hope you like, I had to modify this chapter some but I say it's coming along fine now. I'll try not to take long on the next chapter, things are becoming easier now so I hope not to have any roadblocks. **_


	6. New Spark

**Author's note: ****I'm very sorry for the wait. I had trouble trying to write this and had to break it in half again. But also my sister had some heart problems and had to go to the hospital, so I had to watch my niece and nephews and didn't get time to write. But here it is, Enjoy.**

Chapter 6: New Spark

Nosedive remained frozen where the Drone had thrown him as Jace was dragged out of sight, not a sound came out of him as it happened. Tears started to swell up at the thought of him condemning his only friend to death came to mind. "No…" He groaned, punching the ground beneath him, the reality of the situation had fully sunk into the teen. He didn't know how to respond now; heck he wasn't even sure to move right now. Everyone present all just left the scene, not sure what else to do or respond. First his brother was taken from him, and now his only friend in this nightmare, and it was his entire fault.

Nosedive didn't know how long he stayed where he was and didn't care since he was lost in a sea of his own mind. Fear for Jace's life, anger for letting this happen, but most of all guilt because he let Jace take his place. The world was shut out of him, so the footsteps didn't even register to him as someone approached. The kid was knocked out of his thoughts as he was shoved to the ground. Grunting he pushed his upper body off the ground and looked at who shoved him. Both eyes widen and his body froze as the three ducks from all those months ago stood before him.

"Nice going there, you took away the only person this camp respects and now we may never see him again," The grey duck glared daggers at the teen.

"But I-"Nosedive tried to defend but the brown mallard cut him off.

"Don't try to play innocent, we saw what really happened. The only thing that confuses us is why Jace would stick up to you?"

The black duck then spoke next, "Yeah we know he'd been looking out for you but in the end he'll only stick his neck out for only him."

Nosedive got angry at their rants, he didn't want Jace to do what he had done, but he couldn't control it. He got back to his feet, and glared at the three "I didn't ask him to do that…you think I would want to lose my only friend?"

"Friend?" The grey one mocked. "He doesn't make friends, and now he's gone. You have no one to help you." Nosedive didn't need to be a genius to know what that meant, all three ducks moved towards him as he back up but it was no use. The middle duck cocked his fist back and struck the teen across the face, causing the teen to fall to the ground. Pain radiated through the kid's face but didn't have a chance to nurse it as another mallard got on top of him and started to hammer away at his face.

Pain started to rapidly spread across Nosedive's face as he took the beating. He tried to fight back but he wasn't strong enough to put up much of a defense, so it was useless fighting back. It seemed like thirty seconds passed before the weight on top of him left, only for it to be replaced with multiple kicks to his stomach. Disorientation filled his mind as he curled into a ball to shield himself the best he could but then the trio started to stomp on him. A warm wet liquid started to flow from his beak and face as the beating went on.

After a minute of this they all seemed to back off, but that didn't last as the teen felt his hair being grabbed and he being pulled up some. Vision blurry he didn't see the incoming fist that struck him across the face one last time. With pain radiating all over, breathing heavy and blood oozing out Nosedive didn't realized that the trio had left him.

The teen curled himself into a ball, fist clenched and eyes shut as he tried to endure the pain inflicted. Moving would cause pain so the kid stayed where he was left, no one around even moving to help him out at all. This was fine because any contact could provide any more pain he was in. Oh how he wished Jace was here, so at least someone would be here to help him. And also so he could apologize for the fate he was condemned to, _"Jace…I'm sorry…"_ He mentally spoke as both eyes closed and he gave way to unconsciousness.

The next day Nosedive woke up to a terrible soreness all over his body, pain radiated as he tried to move himself. Lying right where the trio had left him battered and bruised. It took whatever energy he had in order to sit himself up, even a lot more to get to his feet. An occasional stumble was there as the soreness and pain made itself known. Unfortunately after he did the siren sounded, indicating what time it was. This was something Nosedive didn't need, he couldn't work the way he was, but yet he had to. With shaky legs he head towards the entrance of the camp.

The same old routine returned to Nosedive as the day went by. He worked out in the factory, but this time he didn't have Jace out there to help him, the missed presence of his only friend made things even harder to work. Plus the soreness he felt didn't help at all. Soon it was to take its toll and he had to take breaks to recover whatever energy he could. This had to happen a lot so he was nearly running on fumes. Soon, much to his relief work was over and he was back at camp before he knew it. Automatically he went back to Jace's hut, but it was then he remembered that no one was there, which saddened the teen some more.

He sat on his side of the hut and cried some more, the emptiness of the hut only emphasizing the current situation. He didn't leave the hut at all, except for eating and work. There was no need to leave it at all; it was just him and his thoughts.

For the next three days this was the routine Nosedive did, there wasn't that much life in him as time went by. Nothing special happened at all, the teen thought this was maybe what most of the slaves felt as they realized that there was no hope left. His flame was slowly starting to die off.

One day after his shift had ended Nosedive walked back into camp, heading towards the hut. Hands in pockets and head hung he slowly made his way over to it, kicking some stones as he was at it. Unconsciously he knew he was getting close, bringing his head up he stopped dead in his tracks.

Inside the hut was a prone figure, it was not moving at all. "No…it couldn't…" he said to himself, realizing who it was, as he started to move again. He started to walk, but then started to move faster until he reached the hut, rushing inside he kneeled next to the prone figure. Both eyes widen and beak dropped in total shock. "J-J-Jace!"

His friend lay on his back, all his clothes were torn all over, and various cuts and gashes were noticeable all around, on his arms, legs, chest and face. There were also bruises and welts on his face as blood dripped from the cuts on his body. Jace wasn't moving at all this brought major concern to the teen. Some of the worry was brushed off as he saw Jace's stomach rise and fall, indicating that he was still breathing.

Without thinking Nosedive started to shake the injured mallard, "Come on Jace wake up!"

Almost in an instant there was life within the down duck, "OW, Ow!" He shouted as both hand tried to block whoever it was. As both eyes open all struggle stopped. "…Nosedive?" His raspy and weaken voice spoke.

"You're alive…I can't believe it…" the teen then slumped against the wall of the hug, fear finally at ease. A weak chuckle came out of Jace's beak, but then was replaced by coughing, which caused Nosedive to move back to his friend's side. "Don't do that, I don't…"

"Going to take…a lot more…than that to kill me…" He smiled, but then grunted in pain.

He couldn't believe it, Jace was joking around over something serious, something that almost cost him his life and this was wall he could do? "Stop it…" Nosedive said as both eyes closed tight.

"What do you mean?" He then looked up at his friend; he could see a tear fall but couldn't tell if the kid was crying since his hair was in the way. "Kid what-"

"Stop all this laughing and stuff…I'm sorry…," His body started to tremble some. "I'm sorry I condemned you to the mines…I nearly got you killed and-"

"Kid, just shut up," Jace weakly responded, shocking the teen. "It was better that I went…instead of you…there was no way…you'd survive…"

"But I nearly got you killed, it was all my fault and-"

"If I didn't care about you then I would have left you to your fate," He tried to move but grunted as more pain flared through his body.

"Please don't-"Nosedive tried to push him back down but Jace slapped his hands away.

"Believe me…I wanted to do it…you've grown on me…and I have to protect you," He responded as he gave up on sitting up. "You were the only one…to break all of my barriers…believe me when I say…someone is special…when that happens."

"I…I…" Nosedive then looked up as started at Jace with tear filled eyes. Even after all that Jace didn't blame the teen for what happened. Still this didn't ease the guilt he had felt, but still some of it lighten up some.

It was then Jace saw the black eyes on the kid, this surprised and caused some concern to rise. "Kid…what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Nosedive asked, realizing what happened.

"Your eyes…who did it?" his voice was weak but serious.

"No one-"

"Don't give me that…" his breathing increased as some anger started seep in. "I know…someone did that…and it wasn't the guards…you would have been even worse…so it was someone else here…don't lie, there's no use in it…so tell me…who did it?"

Nosedive slumped back against the wall in silence, feeling defeated. He didn't want to lie to his only friend but Jace would find out somehow and it would anger him more. "Those three…you saved me from…when we met."

The older mallard's eyes narrowed as anger grew even more, grunting in pain he tried to sit up. "I'll take care of them…ah!" he fell back down again.

"Please don't!" the teen rushed forward. "Please…you're still too weak…"

"They knew…they knew I was looking after you…and what do they AH!" pain flared up as he moved again.

"They did it because they thought I killed you!" Nosedive shouted, freezing Jace in place. "They beat me up just because they respected you too much…and I nearly killed you."

"Still…they shouldn't have done it…but I'm still going to deal with them."

"Please…don't do anything like that…I almost lost my only friend…I can't let that happen again." More tears started to fall from the teen's face as he pleaded.

Jace saw this and could tell that Nosedive was really concerned for his survival. He started to feel bad for putting the kid through what he had went through. Nothing can change what he did so they had to focus on now, "Alright, I won't."

"Thank you. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I just need to sleep it off," Both of his eyes closed as he tried to go to sleep.

"But what about your cuts?"

"There's nothing much you can do…they'll heal…"

"Won't they get infected?" He asked with some more concerned.

"They cleaned the wounds for some reason…" His sleepy voice responded. "I'll be fine."

"Ok…I'll look after you now," Nosedive nodded as he let Jace fall asleep. Three months ago it was Jace who was looking after the young one, and now it was the teen's turn to help his friend.

_**A/N: Hope you liked, I had to rush on the last part because I wanted to hurry up and post it. Now I'm deciding whether to have the next chapter being the last one or split it into two. I'll think about it and see how it works. **_


	7. Sacrifice

Chapter 7: Sacrifice

**5 Months Later**

Nosedive sat outside the hut, just resting after a long day of work. The cool air of the night blowing around him as both eyes scanned acrossed the camp for the hundreth time, things still the same. Many ducks were milling around, trying to pass the time, some were grouped together while some others had keeled over for the night, completely blowing off dinner. It was their loss, but they would end up regreting that later.

It was surprising how fast time went by ever since the day Jace took the teen's place in the mines. The relation between the two only strenghten more since then, mainly because Nosedive took care of the older duck as he was recovering. The kid may have not known what he was doing but Jace guided him through it the best he could. His recovery took nearly a week, for his wonds to fully heal, and all the soreness to go away. Soon Jace was up and back to his old self.

But yet that being said having the older mallard back to hundred percent was bad to the kid. Mainly because what happened one day made things worse, well to one of them.

**Flashback**

Nosedive was jerked out of his sleep as someone pulled him up to sitting position, "Wha-hey who…"

"Kid wake up," Jace's all too familiar voice sounded.

"What's going on, is it time for work?" The teen's drowsy voice asked.

"No, it's not even the next day," He helped the kid up to his feet and walked them out of the hut. They had eaten not too long ago and Nosedive decided to get some sleep, but it was short lived. "Come on I want to sleep, where are we going?" He asked, going along.

"Getting some payback," Was the response as they continued to walk for a minute. The kid was clueless as to what Jace meant by this but still went along dispite his better judgement.

After passing some ducks Nosedive's senses sparked as three familiar mallards came into view. They didn't notice the two as Jace let the teen go and roughly shoved the grey mallard to the ground. "What the-" his voice stopped once he saw who shoved him. "Jace…uh…what are you-"

The older mallard cut him off with a swift kick across the face, his mood had changed from calm to ticked off. "I am gone and out of it for a week, and you all take it upon yourselves to take it out on my charge here."

"Jace please, there's no need for this," Nosedive pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears.

"We thought you were done for, we were only avenging your death," The black one responded.

"You knew he was under my protection, and now you're going to pay for it," he then roughly grabbed the duck's collar and pulled him back to his feet. The two other mallard stood there in shock, not moving at all. Just then Jace's hand encloused around the grey one's neck and started squeezing, choking him.

"Jace please stop!" Nosedived cried again as he tried to pull his friend away. It proved to be a failure since Jace was much stronger than the teen.

The choking mallard lost feeling in his legs as Jace forced him to the ground, "You want them to stop messing with you? Then you have to show an example." He applied more pressure as chocked gasps were heard. "Even if you have to inflict some pain."

Nosedive thought there was no way he could change the older mallard's mind. But then he remember something from the first time he met Jace and hopped this would help. "Didn't you once say that we're in a situation which we all need to stick together, and not turn against one another? Isn't this what our captors want us to do?"

The words hit Jace as he kept the same face, slowly his mind being swayed. The teen was right, and he was giving into his anger. A loud sigh came from his beak, "Remember this," he told the choking duck in a warning tone, as he loosened up his grip. "You are very lucky because I was ready to take three lives today." With a rough shove he let the duck go, who immediately scooted back from Jace. "Don't let me catch you anywhere near my young charge…now beat it!" as soon as those words left his beak all three ducks ranaway, leaving the two there in silence.

Things passed as both ducks didn't move at all, Nosedive didn't now how to approch Jace know, he didn't know if he was angry at the trio, or at him since he stopped him from killing them. He wanted to just leave but knew that wouldn't be a good idea, since he sleeps in the same hut. So they would have to confrot each other sooner or later. "Jace…I-"

"Kid," the older mallard's voice interrupted, not looking at the teen's face. "Thank you…for making me remember what I stood for."

That was something the teen wasn't expecting, he thought there would be yells or threats of some kind but this blew all those thoughts away. "No…problem?" he wasn't sure what to say. "But why did you do it in the first place?"

"I couldn't let go what they did to you, anger just built up and I lost it."

"But I asked you not to do it."

"I'm sorry," Was all he said as he looked down.

"You almost killed him."

"I never killed someone…I almost did but you stopped me, I would have broken one of my biggest morals…thank you," walking closer to the teen Jace clasp a hand on the kid's shoulder. And with that the older duck walked away, leaving the teen standing where he was left. Thoughts of what could have happened filled his mind, he didn't want to think about it at all since he'd prevented it. He was just glad he stopped his only friend from doing something he would have regreted. Things seemed to have looked up as he decided to walk around for a bit, glad he made a difference.

**End Flashback**

Nosedive got up and started to walk around the came. Things turned out different after that, Nosedive and Jace started to talk more to each other. They talked about things in their past, hobbies they liked to do and other things. Then they started to talk about things they would do after they escaped from this hell.

**Flashback**

Nosedive laid awake in the hut, everyone had went to sleep not so long ago but he couldn't fall with them. A lot of things were on his mind, just thoughts came into his head that fell under the 'what if' category. Turning his head he saw Jace on his side, sleeping somewhat peacefully. The teen wanted to talk to someone now, but didn't want to wake him. But Jace did say that whenever the kid wanted to talk all he had to do was just ask.

So making up he mind he opened his beak, "Hey…Jace." That didn't stir the older duck at all. "Jace…wake up!"

A groan came from his beak as both eyes tiredly opened, "Kid…what's wrong?"

Nosedive could tell he was tired by his voice, he felt bad for waking him, but he couldn't help it. "I've been thinking…"

"About what?" Jace started to wake up some more as he listened.

"What's going to happen once this is all over?"

The question made Jace think some, he didn't respond at first because he didn't know. He always focused on what's happening now that he didn't think about what to do after this was over. "I don't know…I think many of the ducks here would be scared for a while. Many can't be sane after all this…torment."

"I just hope Wing is still alive…and hope I can see him again," The teen laid on his back as he stared up at the ceiling.

"You know you talk about him a lot…are you two really that close?" Jace asked as he looked at the kid.

A nod was his response, "Yeah…we never been that far apart from each other. We have one of those close bonds."

This surprised the older mallard some, "Wow…I would have not expected that."

"I know he would like to meet you…and thank you for all you've done for me."

"You know," He responded with a smile. "I think I would like that."

"Really?" Nosedive looked.

"Yeah…like to see him, know what he did to make you who you are."

"Thanks," he smiled before looking up at the ceiling. "What are you going to do once this is over?"

There wasn't an immediate response, Jace started to think some. "I don't know…maybe I'll quit the gang I'm in and figure things out from there."

"You're in a gang?" Nosedive raised an eye.

"Yeah…we're just a bunch of jewel thieves. I don't want to get into it, but I only joined because I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life and this seemed like a good bet. But maybe there's more I can do then waste my life in some gang."

"Like what?"

"I don't know,' He shrugged. "It's one of those things I can't answer yet…I have to find it along the way."

"I hope you do."

"Thanks kid…now go to sleep, we don't get that much afterall." With that Jace shut his eyes, and soon did Nosedive. He was able to fall asleep, glad that his mind was at ease now.

**End Flashback**

Nosedive was glad they had that talk, it brought his spirits up more. It made him look forward to the day they were all rescued. That way he could find Wildwing, hopefully he was alive. He knew Wing would want to thank Jace personally for keeping his brother alive through all this. And Nosedive would be glad to have another friend.

The teen was so lost in thought that he didn't see the Drone a head of him. Hitting cold metal brought him out of his thoughts, both eyes widen as he realized what he'd done. The robot in front of him turned with a cold glare, what could pass as a glare for a robot. Nosedive's body trembled as he couldn't move, beak wide open. "So…think you can bump into me?" The drone's robotic voice sounded. "I think I need to teach you a lesson." Reaching out he grabbed Nosedive's shirt and yanked him forward. It's robotic claw struck him across the face and into the stomach. Loud grunts and cries of pain sounded from the teen as he was getting pummled. It felt like minutes passed when it was only thirty seconds. Nosedive's vision was blurry as he started coughing some blood.

"Hey!" a disoriented voice called out as something tackled the drone. It dropped Nosedive to the ground as the teen tried to regain his bearings. Both eyes looked up at the noise he heard, a blurry figure was engaging the drone, but he couldn't tell who it was. He tried to get up but pain flaired but, a cry of pain sounded as he fell to the ground. Just then a loud cry as the sound of something being ripped off, followed by the sound of electrical sparks.

Just then the sound of more drones came as there was more struggling. There was a cry of pain, it wasn't mechanical, so he knew it belonged to his savior. It was then his vision started to clear up and the scene before him came into focus. Just then both eyes widened as he saw who it was.

Jace was flipped onto the ground hard, the impact stunned him as a loud cry of pain came from him. Just then one of the drone pulled out something. Things went slow as it pulled the trigger. A loud bang could be heard as things stood still. Nosedive didn't move at all as he saw Jace stop moving. Apparently the teen was forgotten as the remaining drones left the scene, leaving the drone who attacked first behind, who's head was torn off. On shakey limps Nosedive moved over to his friend, not believing what had happened.

As he got to his side the teen could see the damages. Jace's clothes were torn, there was blood spewing from his beak, but that wasn't the worse of it. Right in the center on the mallard's chest was a large wound, from the weapon that was used. "J-Jace…Jace!" He shook the duck, trying to get a response.

Both eyesof the fallen mallard opened as the teen was in his vision, his gasps sounded as he struggled for air, "N-Nose…dive…" he weakenly said.

"Jace…why did you…" tears started to flow down from the teen's eyes. "I can fix this…I can fix this!" he tried to clear the clothes away from the wound, to prevent infection but Jace's hands slapped them away. Nosedive tried again but Jace prevented him.

"Don't…it's not use," Some more blood started to come out. "I'm done for."

"Jace…no…you can't."

"I knew…what I…was doing…" he smiled

"But why?" more tears started to fall.

"A voice…told me…to," he chuckled some. "And I don't regret it."

"But…you can't die…I need you…"

"You…never did…I was…just…a crutch…"

"But-"

"Tell your…brother…he's lucky…to have…you…" As those words left his beak, Jace's body went limp, as both eyes closed.

Nosedive couldn't believe this, he didn't want to…"Jace…Jace…" he continued to shake, but it didn't mattered. "Jace!" his shouted real loud, it didn't help as his only friend was gone.

_**A/N: Hope you like. Sorry it may seemed rushed, but I wanted to finish it ASAP. I had to break this down some. But there's one more chapter left, and I'll try to have it up soon. Thank you to some who are still with me. **_


	8. End of A Nightmare

**Author's Note:**** I'm very sorry for the wait, and also for the false notice for those of you watching my story. I accidently uploaded a chapter for another one of stories for this one. Sorry But I've been busy but here's the last chapter and I hope you like it. **

Chapter 8: End of A Nightmare

Pain, loss, and guilt, those were what Nosedive was feeling as he looked upon the unmarked grave of his only friend Jace. The teen couldn't believe it when it happened, he didn't want to believe it. He'd tried so many times to revive him, but it was a failed attempt as the realiazation hit home, Jace was gone and it was his fault. Once it fully sank in he cried, tears fell over at the loss of his only friend, this time Jace wouldn't be coming back.

After the tears were done Nosedive picked up his friend's lifeless body and walked back to the hut. Nearly an hour later he had dug a grave, by hand, and burried Jace behind the shelter. It wasn't much of a funeral, since he was the only one there. Of course many saw what happened, but they didn't get involved, there was too good of an outcome if they did, so that's why it was just him.

More tears fells as he looked at the dug ground before him, on his knees he spoke. "I'm sorry…once again you lost something…and it was my fault again…and this time…you're not coming back," His hands clentched the dirt underneath him as more tears fell. It was then his whole emotions took another direction, "Why did you have to do it! You're leaving me alone. I lost my brother and now you! Why does this keep happening to me!" He punched the ground beneath him as his tears hit the ground, the whole world around him not mattering anymore.

Things seemed to just blur after that, he wasn't sure what had happened afterwards but soon the teen found himself inside the hut, alone, trying to sleep. He would toss and turn trying to find a good spot to sleep on, but it wasn't working. Every once in a while both of his eyes were look over at the empty spot a couple of feet away from him. Nosedive knew that he wouldn't be coming back this time, so this shelter was his now. But it would be just him, by his lonesome self now. There was no one to help or watch his back, he was once again alone in this hell of a place.

Both eyes dropped as sleep was about to claim him but the sound of footsteps filled both ears. Before he could open his eyes someone roughly grabbed him, with a yelp the teen was dragged out of the hut. Nosedive could barely see who was dragging him but voices of others could be heard. Just then he was thrown some and landed in the dirt hard. Coughing once he sat up and saw his attackers, it was the same trio that were giving him trouble constantly. Scanning around he could see other mallards made a circle around the four of them, all of them chanting something. The words were jumbled together so he couldn't tell what they were saying.

Fear started to build up in the teen as he spoke, "W-What's going on!"

The grey one stepped closer, "No one's here to protect you anymore, so now you're really going to get it." The scared teen saw as the trio pounded their fist into their palms, he knew what they were going to do. He backed up some, hoping to escaped but the other mallards prevented him from escaping. It made the kid realize that they were against him. How he wish Jace was here, at least he wouldn't get pummeled. Before the blows came a memory of a talk the two had before came flashing into the teen's eyes.

**Flashback**

The sky turned orange as the sun was setting, Jace and Nosedive had gotten their food for the night. Thankfully it was solid and not liquid. There were both given some bread to eat, it wasn't much it at least it would be filling some. The two went back to their shelter and leaned against it as they started to eat. The older duck took a small glace at his charge and noticed an uneasy face on the kid. Jace knew the teen long enough to know something was on his mind.

He knew they were about to have a long talk, "Something on your mind?"

Hearing the voice started Nosedive some, he looked over at Jace, "Uh…no not really."

A sigh escaped the older mallard, this was the same routine they always did, Nosedive would claim nothing was wrong, but Jace would say something to make the kid open up. "I know that look, something's wrong and I know you want to talk about it. So once again, what's on your mind?"

The teen's eyes closed as he dropped the bread, taking a huge breath he responded. "I've been thinking…what would happen if we're seperated at some point?"

"Chances are that won't happen," He responded with a cool demenor. "They usually don't do that just at anytime."

"But what if it happens? What if I'm on my own…and there's no one to help me?"

"I don't know kid," forgetting about the food Jace knew this was going to be one of those very long talks.

"But remember what happened when I came here? I nearly got beaten just for not knowing the rules," the teen turned to his friend. "If it wasn't for you I would-"

"Have been beaten to a bloody pulp, I know," It was then Jace realized where this was going. "You're worried that you can't defend yourself aren't ya?"

The question surprised the teen some, "Uh-well…"

"Alright stand up," he rose to his feet, but the teen remained sitting, confused a bit.

"Uh…what are…"

"Just stand up," Once again he asked, not really knowing where this was going the teen decided to follow. "Ok I'm going to teach you four important things when it comes to defending yourself."

"Ok…"

"First when you want to stand sideways, like this," he turned so his right side is facing Nosedive. "This way if your attacker goes for your legs you won't stumble for fall."

"Ok…what else?"

"Now there are three key strikes that'll render your opponent temporary defenceless for a bit. The first is striking right on the beak, right were the nostrils are." He showed him by pointing to the spot.

"What will that do?" the teen copied the move.

"That'll open the tear ducts in their eyes and it'll blind them for a bit. Now secondly make open palms," he showed him then slowly placed them a couple of inches away from his ears. "Then strike right on the ears, now do what I did."

Nosedive nodded and slowly slammed his hands against Jaces ears, "What will that do?"

"It'll make the ears ring and render them deaf for a bit also. Now here's the last strike, you need to punch right in the center of the chest," He made a fist and gently struck in the spot.

Jace motioned for the teen to do the same and he did, "Ok and what'll this do?"

"It'll cut off the air waves to the lungs, technically no one can move that good if they can't breathe."

"Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah, remember these and your opponent will be denfenseless."

"Thanks," he responded.

"You're welcome, now do it again." They both continued to practice till the teen got it right. It may have took some time but he managed to do so.

**End Flashback**

The memory ended as the grey mallard reached for him, acting on instinct Nosedive used his left arm to block it. In a swift motion he used his right hand to launch a punch straight into the beak, right where the nostrils are. This caused the duck to stumble back as both of his eyes were shut.

The brown mallard saw this and charged but Nosedive dodged, using the chance he slammed both of his plams onto the duck's ears. A loud yelp was heard as the teen pulled back and launched a right hook across the face, knocking his attacker to the ground. But then Nosedive was tackled to the ground. The black mallard was above ready to strike but the teen reacted faster and struck him right into the center of the chest. The hit was instantanious and the mallard above started to dry cough, a good sign that he couldn't breathe. Taking the oppurtunity Nosedive shoved him off.

Getting back to his feet he saw that the three mallards were slowly starting to recover. This wasn't good since it would be three against one soon and he wouldn't stand a chance. It was then that a loud bang was heard, everyone flintched and ducked at the sound of it. That was an all too familiar sound, the guards were interfering.

"On the ground, now!" One of the Drones commanded. They all didn't have to be told twice and dove for the ground, hands on their heads just as more of the Drones came to the scene.

Nosedive did the same thing, but he kept both eyes closed, not wanting to see what was going to happen. He could hear the cruch of the dirt around him as the Drones walked about. He wasn't sure how much time passed, but he could hear the surprised shouts of the other mallards around him. He still didn't look at what was happening, since it scared him some. _"Please ignore me, please ignore me," _

Unfortunatly the teen's pleads went ignored as cold hands clamped around his wrist, a loud shriek escaped as panic sinked in. He tried to strucked but a heavy robotic foot was placed on his back, pressing down in it. Both eyes squeezed shut as his teeth clentched as some pain radiated. It was then that both of his arms were forced behind his back and tied with some rope. Then he was brought to his feet and shoved forward.

It was then Nosedive opened his eyes, to his surprise he found several of the mallards involved were in the same situation. There were two groups and he was pushed into that that the least gathered. After taking a glance he saw his three attackers were tied as well but were in the other group. Other than them the others looked scared, they weren't sure what was happening or what was going to happen, but it wasn't good.

The remaining ducks that laid on the ground were took to scram, they did what was asked and left them. The guards then moved to the groups and started to shove them all, "Move!" they all were being pushed towards the entrance of the camp. They had no choice but to cooperate. Nosedive was terrified, they were being led somewhere, where ever it was couldn't be good. Chances are his time on Puckworld were being numbered.

**A couple of miles away**

Wildwing sat against the fence enclousing the camp, slumped over staring at the ground. He was by himself as he seemed not to have a single ounce of life inside him. It had been a long eight months for him, nothing but work and torment for him. Most of his thoughts were on Nosedive, his baby brother was out there somewhere and he didn't know what was happening to him. And the worse thing was that he couldn't help him.

"_Dive…where are you…" _A lone tear fell down his face. _"Are you still alive…dead…or…suffering?"_

The pain in his heart grew worse as the depression sunk in more. Ever since the day they were seperated a cloud of depression had followed him, it grew worse as the days went by. He wasn't sure what he was going to do now, other mallards had saw him and tried to talk. Wildwing only shook his head, not wanting to talk to them. He didn't even give them a chance to help, but they tried to anyway.

Wildwing didn't know what was going on at the moment, or even what time it was. He was by himself away from the others, this was fine since he didn't want to be seen by anyone. Currently in his hands were two rocks, the one in his right has a sharp point on it. The one in his left was behing used to sharpen the other one, the amount of time spent doing this was unknown at the moment. He kepted sharpening the rock, the depression growing worse as every second went by.

Dropping the rock in his left hand he ran his finger acros the edge of the other one, testing it's sharpness. It was perfect, sharp enough to cut through skin. _"Only a matter of time…"_ It all there were only two ways out at the moment, the first was to wait it out and see if anyone would save them. That option was proving to be taking too long, and it cost him a lot already.

The second option was taking his own life, something he's not proud of doing but…he'd been slowly driven to this point. The fact of wondering if his only family was dead didn't help. Wildwing didn't have it in him to continue on. So one day he just picked up two rocks and began grinding one to a fine point, all while he sat in his pit of sorrows.

Now his tool was finish and now he had to decided whether to go through with it at all. Wildwing didn't know but he sat down looking at the pointed rock for hours, but to him it only seemed like minutes. With tears falling both of his hands wrapped around the rock, _"I'm sorry…it became too much…"_ Slowly the point was brought up to his neck, bearley touching the skin. His hands started to shake as he pressed it in more.

But then he stopped. For some reasons his body wouldn't obey his command. He kept trying to press the point in but it still wouldn't work. _"Don't do it…" _A voice in his head told him. _"Don't do it…"_ Once again it spoke. "Why…why can't I do it!" he shouted.

After a few minutes of struggling his body finally obeyed but he slammed the rock down into the dirt, the idea of taking his own life ruined now. "Why can't I leave…why can't I end it," he spoke as more tears fell.

Nosedive stumbled as he and the other ducks were ushered into the gates of another camp site. The teen knew that they weren't going to be killed, he'd figured that out since they were all fine. But yet he knew that they were being moved, once again he was going to a new enviroment, alone once again. He still hadn't recovered from losing Jace, but he was being forced to push all of that from his mind. It was then he felt one of the Drones roughly shove him from behind, "Ah!" he shouted as he went face first into the ground.

Moving around he tried to get back to his feet but had trouble due to his hands being tied. Looking back he saw the Drones that escorted them started to leave them, "Hey you can't leave us tied still!" he shouted. The bots all made a mechanical laugh as they left him and the other mallards by themselves, having to get untied by themselves.

Nosedive struggled to get back to his feet for a few minutes but it proved to be harder than it looked. Just then a set of hands were placed on him, making the teen jump and shut his eyes. _"Oh no, they're back,"_ he gulped and waited for the incoming blows.

The kid was somewhat surprised that he was helped up to his feet, but both eyes still stayed closed.

"Dive?" a shocked, surprised…and familiar voice spoke.

It was then the teen slowly opened his eyes, only to widen them at who was in his vision. He couldn't believe it, it wasn't possible, "W-W…Wing?"

It was then Wildwing threw his arms around his baby brother and gave him a long deserved hug. "Dive…I…can't believe…" He had trouble trying to form words. He could believe his little brother was here, this was all too good to be true. He looked so different, there were some bags under his eyes, his stomach seemed to have shrunk some. But most of all it looked like he gained some muscle in his arms. His bond hair was mattered with dust and dirt. Wildwing couldn't believe this was his brother.

"Wing…is…this a…d-d-dream?" Nosedive leaned in, tears already flowing down his eyes. He really wanted to return the hug but couldn't with both hands still tied. The teen then looked at his brother, he didn't look good. His eyes had huge backs under his eyes, his white feathers were browning some and it looked like he'd lost a lot of weight. Nosedive couldn't believe this was his older brother in front of him.

"I hope not," The eldest brother responded with a sob. The two brothers stay their, holding their embrace for who knows how long. Neither didn't want to let go in fear that the other would be taken from them again. But all good things had to end as Wildwing ended the hug. He then noticed that Nosedive's hands were tied and ushered him over in one direction, "Come on Dive."

The teen didn't ask any questions and was more than happy to follow his brother. They both sat down in the spot that Wildwing was eariler as the eldest brother picked up the same rock from eariler and procceded to saw away at the rope. The two brothers didn't say anything as it was being done, in reality they didn't know what to say.

After a minute the ropes finally loosen and were cut off, Nosedive then turned and flung his arms around his brother. His body was shaking as he started to cry again, "Wing…how can it…"

"I don't know how, but I'm glad it happened," Wildwing returned the hug as tears of his own fell. "I'm so glad you're alive."

"So am I…" The teen refused to let go of his brother.

"Dive…I promise you," he then brought his brother's face back so they could look at one another. "I promise you that I won't let anything like this happen again."

"Really?"

"Yes…I promise," Nothing else was said as the brothers never broke their embrace. They soon fell asleep like that, both glad that they were reunited once again. The nightmare of seperation was now over, and hopefully they could stay like that. Little did they know that an old friend of theirs would save them, and it would lead them on an adventure none of them would forget.

END

_**A/N: I hope you like, I can't believe this story turned out as long as this. This was suppose to be short but it turned out longer. I thank all those who waited and read. I'm next Mighty Ducks story is in the works and will be out soon. So till next time. **_


End file.
